


Maniac — Hange x Reader (fem)

by autummnmc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader-Insert, Second Chances, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autummnmc/pseuds/autummnmc
Summary: 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤.𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗵𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗲'𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗻 𝘂𝗽. 𝘀𝗼 𝗶 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝗼𝗳 𝗮 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗹 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝗿 𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗷𝗶. 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹, 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁.𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Maniac — Hange x Reader (fem)

**Author's Note:**

> hii so uhm. yeah. u can read my other fanfic too called wild, both of these are available in wattpad. that's just it lmaaoo idk how to do notes. anyway, have fun!
> 
> un: hanjislevi
> 
> warning for some light smut.

"Fuck! Hanji!" I screamed, riding her fingers as if my whole life depended on it. Hanji's mouth sucked my nipples as I arched my back deeper into it- begging, pleading for more pleasure. 

I didn't know how, didn't know when, it just happens. One moment we were at the bar, now we're fucking endlessly in her couch, not even bothering to wait until we got to the bed.

She released my nipples with a soft 'pop' and stared straight to my eyes, leisurely fingering me as I rock my hips for more friction, for more of her, for more of Hanji. 

I was fucking close and she knew that. 

"Are you up for a little experiment, darling?" Hanji mumbled, momentarily stopping her fingers for an answer. I squirmed at that.

"No, dumbfuck. We're fucking and you're asking me that? Talk about turning me off." 

That was a wrong move, while I was still trying to move on from a failed orgasm- Hanji carried me like a dead weight and rammed me against the corner of the couch; bending down to my crotch.

My breathing hitched as she suddenly began to eat my pussy ruthlessly; entering it with her slick tongue making me cry out loud. I felt her slightly smirked at my reaction, not bothering to insert two fingers making me yelp in surprise.

Fuck, I didn't expected that. 

"Ohh. Hanji... Don't stop." I pleaded, my eyes rolling back in my head in content as Hanji continued to fuck me with her tongue and fingers.

I felt sorry for her neighbors, I knew myself how loud I actually am when fucked. 

Hanji held and scratched my thighs in attempt to keep it parted, licking and swirling her tongue against my cunt- humming right after just to make me more wet than I already am. Heck, I didn't even know I was capable of getting more aroused. I moaned loudly.

My hand flew from the side of the couch to her still in a bun, auburn hair; tugging and pulling unto it to feel her more, Hanji briefly hissed at that.

She thrusted her fingers faster and deeper than it ever could; curling as she did. My mouth involuntarily opened as my head threw back against the couch. 

I was close. So close. 

"Oohh! Fuck! H-Hanji!" I yelped, ramming myself to her faster and deeper I was starting to see stars. "Hanji! Ohh!"

Hanji flickered her tongue just in time I came, slurping my cum which I shamefully admit, was too much. 

"What was that about turning you off again?" She cockily said, sitting up with a smirk plastered on her face; a cum visible in the corner of her lips.

I was still trying to recover from that intense orgasm I couldn't retort back at her statement. I laid there still, thinking of ways I was going to beat up myself for allowing myself to surrender to her.

I promised myself several times that I would avoid Hanji at all cost. That I wouldn't allow myself to fall into her traps she laid surprisingly, everywhere. 

Hanji whimpered, "(Y/N). Earth's calling you." She says, looking down on my naked, sweaty figure on the couch. "Stop thinking. I hate it when you think, you start getting all regretful and mad. I can't even figure if whether it's because of you, or me." 

I scoffed, forcing myself to sit up even though I didn't have the strength to. Hanji, once again, was right. I get regretful and mad when I think. 

Which just makes me realize of how much she knows me. Of how many tricks she can actually pull off to try and get me again. And it was always working, for some reason. It just so happens that Hanji's my weak link.

Even before we ended our relationship.

It has been months since we've broken up. So when I went to the bar that very day, I really didn't know why it was big of a deal to be in the same place as her. That until, hell broke out. She dragged me into the bathroom and we fucked shamelessly there- not bothering to be concerned of someone's comfort who so poorly walked in on us.

Ever since that day, we've been fucking around, may it be in her apartment or mine's, in a bar, or some grocery store's bathroom. Point is, whenever she tricks me, I always fell for it. And it seems like I can't stop myself from falling to.

I started picking up my clothes; which surprisingly, wasn't torned in half. I figured Hanji was always the wild type so it came off as a shock to still see it all fine.

"Oi, oi, oi. Wait up, (Y/N). You're already leaving?"

I avoided her gaze, "Yes Hanji. There's nothing left for me to do here. You can go ahead and call Petra if you still are horny. I'm too tired." 

Petra was the girl she is with right now. She was redheaded, sweet, that type of girl every guy is dreaming of. That was Petra.

And me? I'm not even close to who she is. Petra was beautiful, and I was nothing but a random girl living in a cheap apartment while on a verge of failing college.

It made me guilty though, all these sex and stuff with Hanji. Petra was good, innocent. I've seen Hanji with her a couple of times and I must admit, they look pretty good together. Hanji has never laughed nor smiled so genuine in her whole life.

Not even I can pull it off.

It made me realize how much of a sex toy I was to Hanji. It hurts, yes, but I was used to being like that. My past has served me a lesson, yet I never cared to learn those.

"(Y/N), you should stay. It's pretty late." Hanji offered.

It was tempting, but I know this is just one of her tricks to get me to fuck her again. Hah, classic Hanji move.

"Maniac." I hissed, in which she cocked an eyebrow as a response. "You fucking maniac." I added once more, pain present in my trembling voice, my heart slowly broke into pieces as I stared at her brown eyes, so beautiful and so deep.

Gosh. I thought Hanji was the one. I thought she'd be the perfect lover who would treat me like how I deserve to be treated. I really thought. That until I caught her fucking girls in the same bar we fucked after breaking up.

She had been cheating with numerous women when I was too busy to attend her needs. The fucker even claimed it was my fault that I couldn't be enough for her.

Those words panged. My heart split into two as I tried to sink in what she had said. 

Hanji clothed herself, quiet for awhile. 

I couldn't be anymore, though. I wanted to settle this right here, right now. I'm too hurt not to let all this emotions out. 

I'm too damn hurt.

"You dated me for what, Hanji? Right. For laughs. For sex. For pleasure. For distraction." I growled, Hanji stayed still snd silent in her place. "You couldn't move on from Petra. So you had to distract yourself when she was gone off to France. Until she comes back. Huh?" 

My voice started to shaking. I couldn't even possibly finish this off without breaking down. And I never break down, not to anyone, and especially not infront of her.

I wasn't weak, I knew how to control my emotions. But right now it all seems too overwhelming for me. 

Her words had stung. Her actions had been too much. Hanji had been ruthless and I couldn't even pinpoint on as to what I have done to deserve this. To deserve all of this pain. 

I never asked for this.

If I only knew this was who she is.

I wouldn't have gone to that café.

"(Y/N)... I-"

"Let me fucking speak, you manic." I sternly warned and met her gaze. It looked so soft. So adorable and so tender. The same stare that led me to a broken heart. I can't fall for this same gambit of hers again. "I-I don't deserve this Hanji. I feel so fucking dirty! You make me feel like a fucking whore and I'm not! Well atleast not until you came barging in my life. You didn't have to Hanji, you know?” 

Hanji shifted in her seat in attempt to hold my hand, but I snatched it away before she even got the chance to; not interested for whatever sentiment she's having currently. 

It'll pass away. It always will. She's fucking two faced.

I stood up hastily and grabbed my sandals, I walked to her door and turned around one last time, taking in the sight of half dressed Hanji still on the same couch we fucked on.

“Please don't call me again. Don't beg me again. I'm tired of you, Hanji.” 

— — —

“You know I'm going to miss you, right?” Sasha pouted, holding unto my arm in attempt to keep me from walking away. 

I was moving to another place farther from here where I managed to find an apartment I could pay just fine. It was hard to make a decision as I grew up basically in this town. But college was closer to that place.

And Hanji was farther from there.

Sasha had been my royal roommate for a shocking 5 years. She's my other half, and I'm her other half— the other I assume was Connie. She claimed that herself when she got drunk one night. 

I wanted to giggle at the thought, but the situation doesn't seem fitting for me to do. “(Y/N), who's going to buy me snacks when I'm too busy binging the Good Place? No one! C'mon, change your mind last minute. Surely there's more details you're missing.” She begged, her hand clutching my arm tighter than it ever was.

I chuckled, sighing right after. There were many details I was missing, such as she's probably the only friend I ever trust and I couldn't leave her for that. But it was necessary for me to do.

Hanji was a bother, and I needed to concentrate on college so I could atleast provide a comfortable future for myself.

Even if that means moving to an uncomfortable and unfamiliar town. I would do it, for the sake of my being. 

“I love you, Sasha. But I gotta do this. It's important. I'm still going to visit you though so this isn't a goodbye!” I exclaimed which slightly lightened her mood.

She loosened her hold on my arm until it finally dropped on her side, her eyes fixated on the floor beside me as she muttered audibly, “I will really miss you, (Y/N). If only you'll let me and Connie allow to break Hanji's car and house and pretend we're thieves, it would be fulfilling and I wouldn't be so guilty not being able to do something nice for you.” Sasha stated, I chuckled at the thought.

It would really be nice, but the least thing I wanted to hear from news is Sasha and Connie getting arrested for trespassing and stealing. Not that they would ever steal something so expensive except food anyway.

“Take care, Sasha. I hope Connie will finally move in with you.” I said in which she silently anticipated. I understand her feelings. I really do. It was even hard for me to make such big of a decision, but overall, I think it was a good one. A decision so beneficial it might even make me forget of all the heartbreak I went through because of Hanji. 

“I love you Sasha. Don't starve yourself okay?”

“I would neveeer!”

— — —

“I want you back, (Y/N).”

The words painfully rang repeatedly in my ears, giving me absolutely no rest. It had been taunting me for days now.

Hanji called me with her new number— seeing as to how I blocked her previous number— and surprisingly said that without muttering any other words. She hung up right after, not bothering to hear what I would've said.

It made me nervous, partly restless but overall nervous. The least she could do is leave me alone, I even adjusted for her so we wouldn't run into each other again only for us to bang like a broken record.

It was tiring. So tiring I don't even wanna think of how she's going to ruin my life again. Gosh, it's only been 3 months since I've moved from my old apartment. 

I turned the TV on in attempt to clear my thoughts; watching the Good Place and obsessing over Eleanor's bi-ness throughout the whole show. It was a peaceful 5 hours.

A knock on my door changed that.

I frowned as I glanced at the clock on top— 4AM. Who the fuck knocks at 4AM and pretend as if people aren't asleep in that time of hour? Was it the laundry lady?

I stood up leisurely, my knees weak from sitting all day. I dragged myself into the door, then opened it without second thought.

It was Hanji.

The audacity this woman has. I rolled my eyes and shut the door close to her face— well tried to, but her foot was quick enough to stop that from happening. 

Gosh, heavens, I was going to burst into anger if she isn't going to stop this madness. Why was she even so desperate in the first place? Wasn't it her who told her friends on the phone how crazy I was? How she hated me so much? How I was much of a trash? Or how she just loved the taste of my cunt? Wasn't she that?

“Fucking maniac.” I muttered under my breath, opening the door for a clear view of her again. But I didn't have any plan to let her in, I would never be that stupid to let her in. “What do you want, Hanji?”

“You.” She blurted out without second thoughts I was taken aback. But no, I wasn't going to fall for this again. For the same trick she's been doing these past months.

Just no. It's tiring. 

Hanji had clothed herself with a luxury suit, I assumed she was on a trip of somewhat. In 4AM. Who cares though?

We were silent for awhile, her foot still in the same place to stop me from future door shoving. That was smart of her, I had been planning to do it again, that until, I caught a sight of it.

Hanji spoke, “(Y/N). Let me in, lest, let me talk.” She mumbled. I thought about it for awhile, but I figured it was just another play to get me to fuck with her.

I swear this woman never wants to give up until she has enough. Huh, she must be tired with Petra I assume. Why else would she be looking for someone to fuck her again?

“Then talk there, Hanji.”

“Your neighbors might hear.”

“So? Let them know how sick in the head you are. Would be fun to have someone talk to me about that.” She sighed at that, her shoulders dropping as she did.

I wasn't going to surrender again. That would be so thoughtless and dumb of me. I didn't move here just so we could fuck again. 

“(Y/N), I admit, I did you wrong. So wrong. But darling, I changed. I realized that. You deserved much more, and you did absolute nothing to be treated the way I did.” She started, I shot her a sarcastic surprised look that earned a sigh from her. But atleast she was aware of what she had done, points for that I guess. “But I have always been true to you, (Y/N). Sure, my actions couldn't prove that. But I know what I was feeling. And what I am feeling for you right now.”

I gave her a challenging look, unmoved by her little love speech that I assume was just another way of her to get me again. But I've been to so much I couldn't let myself give in again. No way.

I smirked, “And what are you feeling?” it was a mild attempt to know how far she would go lying. For as long as I know, Hanji will eventually get tired of lying to both herself and the people around her that she would tell the truth halfway. 

She wouldn't even bother to do more effort in trying to cover up how much of a dick she is. Hanji's just that messed up. 

“Enough just to tell Petra about us and what I've been doing behind her back. Enough to end our relationship I have been dreading to keep going. Enough that I had to endure your friend's slap trying to know your location. Enough that I would let them wreck my own car. Enough that I would let myself walk miles just to see you again. Enough... just to pursue you even if I'm no pursuer. I love you, and it's enough for me to do things I can to have you back again, (Y/N).”

I froze on my place. My jaw slightly dropped as my knees wobbled, I didn't know whether it was because of what she said or my sitting all day. I couldn't talk, I couldn't brush her off. I couldn't. Like I always am. 

Unfortunately for me, Hanji wasn't done. And I feared I would break down in tears infront of her in an open area just because it was those words I've always desired to hear.

Hanji took a dangerous step closer, sincerity and passion present in her eyes as she stared at me. “Remember what I told you when we were dancing in Levi's party? I wasn't lying that time, (Y/N). I never was.”

_“(Y/N), will you dance with me?” Hanji offered a a hand, hope displayed in every aspect of her face. I was hesitating though, there were too many people and both women dancing in suits doesn't seem so typical for society._

_Hanji slightly pouted I swore it made my heart flutter for awhile. “Don't turn me down, it'll be embarrassing. C'mon darling. Show them your moves.”_

_A smile crept on my face from the joke. Trying to cover up my embarrassment, I leisurely took her hand and she led me in the center of the spotlight; earning many looks from the people around._

_I wouldn't be surprised; there were only few people Hanji actually admitted to about our relationship. As far as I'm concerned, it was only Levi, Erwin, Nanaba and the others she claimed were 'veterans' because they've been her friends for so long in life it's almost as if they were her veterans._

_It was sweet._

_Hanji gently placed her hand on my waist, her other hand taking mine as I was still hesitant from all of this. I was able to position my left hand on her shoulder though, so points for me._

_Then slowly, she moved us in a small circle, guiding me in every step I make to fit in with the song until I was good enough._

_She grinned, “Now that's my darling. Don't bother to look at people though, they're basic people. They don't know what love is.” Hanji retorted._

_I smirked, “And what is love, Hanji?”_

_“Awh. My short stack doesn't know what that is?”_

_“I'm not even that short!”_

_Hanji softly chuckled, then leaning in to my ear, she whispered tenderly, “You are love.” Before leaning back, making me feel heated up._

_I swear— even I myself is shock to know that it's possible— but there were butterflies in my stomach as her words rang repeatedly in my ears. It was so sweet, so adorable, and so sincere it made me melt into her touch._

_“(Y/N), you know me. I don't do cheesy long sweet messages. But it's true. You are love. You showed me what it is. You are the definition of what it is the moment you stepped into my life. You care so much about me that even if I'm no pursuer, I'd pursue you nonstop if that means having your heart. (Y/N), I love you. And I want you to know that every single day.” Hanji said, her eyes meeting mines. “I love you darling.”_

Tears escaped my eyes drastically, all falling at once. It hurts. It hurts so much I didn't know I was capable of feeling such pain. But wasn't it all just a lie? All that? Wasn't it a play to have me be her distraction? 

Wasn't it?

A gentle hand crept on my cheeks; wiping away the tears still continuing to fall. Hanji. I couldn't meet her gaze, but a hand on chin made me look up unto her brown eyes.

The same emotion. The same sincerity and passion as that day. It was the same I was so confused whether it was real or just a play.

I don't know anymore. I can't say what's what and what's not. She's so confusing it's so painful for me to bear. 

Hanji leaned in closer, stopping mere inches away from mines I could practically feel her warm breath against my face.

“I might be a maniac. But I'm your maniac.”

And with that, she closed the distance between us.


End file.
